The adventure of Snow white's son
by TLCinternational
Summary: this is the story about the adventure of snow white's son
After 20 years snow white and the prince got married. They had a little pretty prince. Time goes so fast, after 18 years, he grow into a handsome prince. One day he asked his mom," mom, I want to see the outside world, I want to travel around the world. Can I?"

Snow white smile to her son, and said," of course, son. You can do what you want! I would always support you!"

Then he is on his way. He does not want a lot people to follow him, so he only take one faithful servant.

One day, he came to a big forest, was dark and cannot find shelter, he does not know where to spend the night. At that time he saw a girl went to a hunt, he ran forward and found the girl who is beautiful and young.

He looked at her eyes, he said: "hello, can I and my servant live in this small room and spend the night with you?"

"Oh," the girl say it sad, "Can be, but I would advise you better not go in." "Why?" The prince asked.

The girl sighed and said: "My step mother is a witch, she is cold."

The prince nodded, and he started thinking, "it is night now, the sky turning dark. And I cannot walk farther. " "It's okay, I think." He said. He went to the house with his greatest courage.

Witch sitting on an armchair next to the stove, red eyes and come in strangers.

"Good evening," She said with a hoarse voice, and tried to put on a friendly way, "Sit down and rest your feet."

There is a small pot on the stove is cook something. WARNING girl two guests must pay a small

Heart, nothing to eat, nothing to drink, because the old witch is magic soup boil.

Sleep, and then we were ready to leave the road, this time the prince has rode on horseback, and the old woman said: "Wait, I want to ask you a cup of farewell wine yet." Bring back while she was the prince rode away quickly.

So when the evil witch carrying wine back, only Le Prince servant saddle still there. "Take a glass of wine

Bring your master, "she said, may at this moment, broken glass, spilled poisoned horse, the horse immediately

Poisoned.

Servant to catch a prince, what had happened to him. That servant reluctant to saddle, went to fetch.

But when he went to when he died in Manali, actually see a crow squatted on the horse's body, breathing eating horse meat. "Who

We know today can not find anything better yet. "Servant thought, he killed Crow, take it away.

They continue to walk the whole day, you can also how to get out in the forest. When it gets dark, they saw an inn,

He went in. Servant to the crow shop owner, so he cooked a supper. However, they came to the home of black

Shop, store in the dark to twelve murderers, planned to kill two strangers, rob their money.

Do not

Through hands before they sat down together to eat crow meat stew soup, the store owner and the old witch also added into the

Come. They just drank the whole soup they fell to the ground dead, because the dead crow venom horse passed them.

Now only inn in the shop owner's daughter, this is an honest girl, who did not participate in evil hook

when. She opened all the doors for these two strangers, so they can see inside the store treasure. But Prince

He said all those things now belong to her, and he do not want anything, and then continue on the road he took servant

A.

They come so far, came to the city, this town, there lived a very beautiful but it is very arrogant

Princess, she told all over the world, those who can not guess a riddle of her, she would marry; if she can guess

Out, that person will lose his head cut. She had three days to think, but she was very smart, always in Regulation

Guess before the given time. Before the arrival of the prince, there have been nine such given away their lives.

But the prince was

Her beauty captivated willing to take their own lives at stake. He came to where the princess, give her a riddle: "What

What things do not kill anyone, but killed twelve? "She does not know what it is, how much deliberation

Never guess. She looked through the various riddle book, there is no can be, in a word, her wisdom encountered problems.

She did not know how to do, he sent her maid slipped into the prince's room, he overheard a dream to say something to

Perhaps in his answers when talking in your sleep will leak. But is that wise prince's servant but sleep in the master bed,

A maid slipped and he ripped off her cloak, with a whip her evicted.

The next night, the princess also sent

Her maid to take a chance, to see if she could ask about it, but the prince's servants ripped off her cloak,

With a whip her evicted.

On the third day, the prince feels that he has been to grasp, he returned to his room to sleep

between. The princess came. She threw a mist gray cloak, sitting beside the prince. She thought Wang

The child was asleep, then talk to him, hoping that he, like many others in a dream to tell the answer. However, the prince did not

There asleep, very clear mind, listen to her every move in the ear.

She asked: "What does not kill

? Anyone, "he replied:" eat a poison is poison, but it was poisoned crows. "She asked:

"? So what killed twelve people too," he replied: "eat crow twelve killer also died.

"

Princess wanted to know the answer after slipping away, the prince can tightly laid hold of her cloak, she had forced it

Stay. The next morning, the princess announced that he had guessed the riddle, and sent the judge called the twelve,

Front of their face to tell a mystery.

However, the prince ask everybody to hear him say something. He said: "She secretly at night

I slipped into the room from me to ask out the answer, or she will not know the answer. "The judges asked:

"Prove it." Prince's servant brought the cloak three judges saw the mist of that is the cloak

Princess often draped over the body, he said in unison: "Give this cloak embroidered gold and silver, it will be your knot Wedding dress. "

He prove it and the girl is so surprised and fall in love with him. And they live happily and forever.


End file.
